A Stranger With Green Eyes
by Haffy439
Summary: I ran the fastest I could and kept going and stopped only when I bumped into a green-eyed stranger. Slight AU T cause Im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, So here's my new story.  
><strong>**Read! Hope you enjoy!  
>* this story is AU <strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" I screamed. I ran right into someone; a black haired, sea-green eyed stranger.<p>

My name's Annabeth Chase. I am running away from home. I am the Princess of Athens. My mother is Queen Athena. I hate my life.

"Ow," he moaned rubbing his head.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, my hands on my mouth.

"It's okay," he said. After a pause, he said, "Percy," extending his hand. "My name's Percy."

I shook it and said with a smile on my face, "Annabeth."

"Where are you off to? You were running really fast," Percy said looking around.

"I'm kinda running away from home," I admitted.

"Your gray eyes; I've seen them before," he said quietly like he had been studying me all this while.

"Um, I don't think you have. I've got to keep going now. Goodbye."

His eyes widened as his brain clicked and the realisation came to him. "Y-you're Prin-. Your Highness." He settled upon while bowing.

"Please don't!" I pleaded. I hated it when people did that though it did feel nice because I was just so used to it.

"O-kay," he said nervously, slowing straitening his back and shifting his feet. "You said you were running away. Why? You're a princess."

Well this guy was curious.

"Let me tell you this: Royal life is a royal pain."

He snorted. What is his problem? He should have some respect for— Oh. I guess I deserved that. I'm the one who told him to treat me normally. Ish.

"Prin—Annabeth, trust me you'd rather be royal than a peasant."

Percy started walking ahead and I hurried to catch up with him.

"Why? Why would you say that? Do you know what it's like living in a palace?"

"All I know is that having enough food for you and your family is what's there for royalty and that's good. All I know is that not having to sleep on rags is good and that's what royalty gets. All I know is that—"

"Okay, Okay! I get it! You think I'm being ungrateful," I accused cutting him off. "I would rather sleep on rags every single day than be bossed around and locked up."

I stormed off extremely angry at this guy. Who did he think he was? He just met me and all of a sudden he knows everything about me and my life?

I turned around angrily and said, "What about you, huh? Didnt seem like you were staying in town."

"I have my own reasons."

I looked at him expectantly.

"I hate this place. I hate this kingdom. Annabeth, I hate your kingdom. I'm leaving. Just like you."

After a moment of silence as I wallowed in my guilt Percy said, "Where are you planning to go?"

"Um. Around."

"Where?"

He just cant let go of a subject can he?

"I haven't decided exactly but—"

"Seriously? What have you packed? Food? A tent?"

"I hadn't thought of—"

"You're coming with me."

"What?"

"I wont let you to fend yourself. Come on," he said extending his hand again like he did when he introduced himself.

I gazed back into those fierce green eyes and decided that for some reason I could trust him. I took his hand and we walked off starting the journey.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Should I continue with this idea or is it just crap or something you dont want to see on fanfiction? Review! It means alot to me :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here you go. **

**its just me: I changed it! Thanks for telling me! **

* * *

><p>Percy and I headed back to the palace to gather more things; we couldn't survive on Percy's one man food supply and I didnt want to be a burden. We crept inside and went up to my room. Percy sat on my bed as I packed away.<p>

We headed to the kitchen next and piled up on food. The chef wouldn't even notice it was gone. I felt weird though with Percy in the castle. I knew he hated us (or them I guess) but he seemed awfully normal in the castle.

"Clothes?" he called. Ha, as if he didnt if I packed that; he was there with me the whole time.

"Check," I said.

"Food from the kitchen?" He asked a little more happiness and laughter in his voice now.

"Check."

"Sleeping bag?"

"Check."

"Let's go."

Walking on foot was not my thing.

Percy and I had been walking for awhile now and as nightfall came we set up camp.

"So, how's your mom?" Percy said starting up a conversation.

I looked at him. "Really? My mom's dead, okay?"

"What?"

"She left when I was little. She didnt care so I tell people she's dead. You know that my dad takes care of everything now. And now you know why," I said waving it off as unimportant.

Truth is I left because Connie came into my dad's life. The royal wedding will take place in a couple of months. I couldn't stand it. My mother had already abandoned me I couldn't watch my dad lose interest in me too. I know I sound needy but my dad was all I had. I never got to go to normal school so I never made any friends.

Weird thing was I was stopping myself from telling Percy this. I was taught never to give personal information to strangers because they could use it against me. But even though I only knew Percy for a couple of hours I felt like I had known him my whole life; we had many similarities like we bith had ADHD and dyslexia.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do you hate the monarchy?"

"Not now, Annabeth."

I opened my mouth to protest and ask again but I decided against it. I didnt want to lose my first friend; my only friend.

That night I had the weirdest dream.

_A gorgeous woman stood in front of me._

"_Annabeth. You're so pretty. It's hard to believe you're that old bookworms kid." She said. _

"_Excuse me? Who are you?" I said confused. _

_She laughed and said in a singsong voice, "I'm Aphrodite child, Goddess of Love and Beauty."_

"_Goddess?" What was she going on about?_

"_Well surely you know all about the Greek Gods."_

_I snorted. What was wrong with her? Did she seriously believe in those gods. I mean—well even if they did exist—no there are no such things as greek gods."Yeah I know about those myths."_

"_Annabeth," she said sounding aggravated."Yes there are. You know it. I know you do."_

_Its like she could read my thoughts and heard my little internal battle. _

"_It's because I can," she said in a singsong voice. _

_I knew I read about this but that's not possible .Maybe it is...?_

"_Annabeth, I know you believe so I'm going to stop wasting my time on that. You should know who your mother is: Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. You're a demigod. Be careful."_

_And she left in a poof of pink dust. _

I shot straight up to find Percy snoring beside me. Was that really Aphrodite? Ive studied all about this in the palace. Dad had a whole collection of greek myths. Could my mom really be _the _Athena? Was Percy a demigod too? Be careful? Were we in danger?

* * *

><p><strong>I know, i know. This was a boring chapter. I have to work out where Im going with this and then I'll (hopefully) more interesting chapters. I dont want to do anything cliche so tell me your ideas via reviewing or PMing. <strong>

**Review. Annabeth is getting a bit OC. I'm wondering if i should rewrite this and make Percy the prince but i dont want to do the classic cinderella story. so opinions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright first of all thank you to all my lovely reviewers. **

**Kiransomers: (About your chapter one review) thank you that made me feel a lot more confident about my writing because I thought I should've given a background info thing. (About your chapter 2 review) hehe, I'll try to stay away from all that & I love your suggestion; I'll be sure to use it. thank you again! **

**ReadingManiac98: Oh really? (: Thanks. **

**It's just me: Oh, that's sweet thank you (: but I think for now I'll leave it like this. **

**The Awesome Dork 7: aha, okay. I'll try :/ I started writing this chapter before I saw your review so um, lets see how this works out. **

**The story ~ **

* * *

><p>I bolted upright and groaned as I shaded my eyes from the sun that the millions of trees in this forest didnt cover. I got up and made use of the day not wanting to waste any time. While opening the rucksack, with our belongings in it, I made sure to be careful to only take out as much food as we needed but as I pulling it out I was lost in thought (I got distracted easily). We were in a forest; We could just find some safe not poisonous berries to eat. Sounds like a plan.<p>

I got up and walked away leaving Percy asleep; he just looked so peaceful. I was jealous. How could he have a blissful sleep when I couldn't? I walked a couple of yards and found a beautiful stream full of little rainbow fish inside. Surrounding it were bushes of the sweetest berries I had ever tasted. I grabbed as many as I could regretting that I didnt bring a basket. I wondered if Percy was any good at we could save even more food.

I sauntered back carrying a load of berries and Percy turned around when he heard me he towards me and yelled, "Annabeth!"

"What?"I said.

"Where did you go? I didnt know where you were. You could been killed by a mon—bear or something!"

"Sorry." I dumped the berries on the blanket and thought _was he about to say monsters? _ I shook it off.

"Don't leave like that again," he said and walked away to sit –aparently- comfortably on a rock.

"So I brought some berries," I said starting a conversation and hiping to break this awkward silence which seemed to come over us every little while.

"Tell me you did not eat them," Percy pleaded.

"I did. So what?" I said.

"They could be poisonous!" Oops.

"Theyre not. I ate one like an hour ago and I'm fine. Sheesh Percy, I'm not stupid. I know my berries."

"Oh, okay."

"There's a stream up ahead if you want to wash off." I informed him while gathering our stuff to move along and trying to be friendlier. Was I too mean?

"Alright. We'll go there once we're done with the packing."

"It's okay really, I don't mind packing myself. You can go ahead," I said with a smile.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm not a baby Percy."

"Still."

"Fine."I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine."

We packed in a rush not like there was much to pack anyway. I stuffed some blankets back inside and Percy gathered his weird belongings. He seemed to be rather fond of this one golden colored pen. I let him be. Why ask him about his weird self when I'm messed up too?

I led him to the river. He went for a swim/bath. I sat by the shore playing with the little rainbow fish. I actually even saw some water lilies floating about. You never see this is the kingdom. What bothered me though was this great grey owl which was absolutely gorgeous but awake at the wrong time. It watched me with it's big eyes.

Percy came out of the water shirtless revealing abs that any girl would dream of in a guy and any guy would dream to have. I looked away. I don't know why but I could feel the heat creeping up onto my face giving me a somewhat 'tomato-face'.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." He said and we headed off ahead in the direction we hoped would take us to a small town.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty pathetic huh? well nothing much happened in this chapter hopefully something will happen in the next? Oh i dont know! I want Percy and Annabeth to become friends first. <strong>

**Tell me your opinions:**

**Is annabeth to OOC?  
>Is the story too slow?<br>Do you like chocolate? **

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiransomers: I realized that too. Oh well, it'll have to do. Thanks for the reviews and compliments. **

**It's Just me: :D yay! Thank you! **

**Child Of Wisdom: Thank you. Heres your update! **

**Jay: I'll try to make it go as fast as I can but I'd like Percy and Annabeth to become friends first so I'll try my best? **

**Anyway, Here's another chapter for you guys. Hopefully you'll like it. **

* * *

><p>Wandering around hopelessly did nothing to help progress to a town where I would be unrecognizable. Parallel to a lake, I saw a tree. I slumped against that tree, massaging my foot, that was covered in blisters, exhausted from today's work. And it wasn't even night time yet.<p>

"Tired?" Percy asked with a grin.

See, Percy here had absolutely no problem with hiking around the entire forest all day. He would just drink a sip of water and be all pepped up. He found it rather amusing whenever I fell which I suppose also contributed to his oh-so jolly mood. On this journey I have also learned that Percy is no good at stifling his laughter or hiding his amusement. So you can imagine the size of the smile on his face when I, after hours of pointless walking, sit down for a rest.

"I don't know Seaweed Brain, what do you think?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, Wise Girl, if you ask me, it seems like you can walk with me until we find a town."

The nicknames had caught on a while into our journey. Percy kept complaining about how boring I was and so he decided to start a conversation with me about marine life because he was so oddly in love with it. He claimed that fish had no sense of smell and corrected him by telling him they do. When he still disagreed I exclaimed Seaweed Brain in frustration. His best remark was calling me Wise Girl which I didnt find insulting at all.

Anyway, I scowled at Percy, who flashed a smile, and came to settle next to me.

"Scowls don't look nice on you, Annabeth," Percy stated.

"Oh really?" I grumbled but by the expression on Percy's face he didnt hear a word. So, louder, I said, "Oh well."

There was an awkward silence between us but it wasn't so awkward. Neither of us had to talk; we had learned almost everything about each other. We played 20 questions and he asked me everything tfrom my favourite flower to my hobbies. I learned that Percy loved the color blue and had a fetish for water; he wanted to swim in every body of water we passed.

"So," I said facing him again. "We keep heading up that path."

"I guess so."

I sighed and got up, "We might as well get going now."

Percy looked at me with a facial expression clearly saying _Really?_

"What?" I asked confused.

Now it was his turn to sigh. "Annabeth," He said to me. "We can rest if you want to and I know you do so don't deny it."

"Stop being such a Seaweed Brain; I can keep going."

"Just sit down. It wont kill you."

"We don't have to waste time."

"Stop being so stubborn!" Percy yelled at me.

I whipped around so fast that our bags went _Splash! _into the water.

"Now look what you did!" He yelled.

Percy POV

"Now look what you did!" I yelled at her.

Did she have to be so stubborn? I was being nice to her!

"Me? This is your fault! If we had kept going we wouldn't be here right now!" she screamed.

"If you have sat down, our bags would be here right now!"

She stormed off in the other direction. I waited until she was completely out of my sight before diving in and grabbing the bags. As soon as I touched them they dried almost immediately. If you're confused about that, that's okay; I would be too. I'm a son of Poseidon. Yes, the Greek god Poseidon; Lord of the Seas. And that is why I have special powers like making thins dry.

I lugged them to the tree and looked for Annabeth; I couldn't find her anywhere within a 5-mile radius. Instantly I felt guilty though there was nothing I could do at this point. As nightfall crept towards us I lit a fire hoping Annabeth would see it.

Just as I hoped I saw her shadow flutter by.

"Annabeth!" I called.

She peeked from behind a tree but her obstinate personality wouldn't let her budge. I walked away to the fire. The wind howled almost like it was forcing her to come here. She reluctantly perched beside me.

Because the silence was practically eating me alive, I struck up a conversation; One she wouldn't ignore.

"They killed her. My mom." I said staring intently at the fire, not even glimpsing at Annabeth. It was like I could control my eyes; I couldn't make them meet her eyes.

"It was kinda your mom's fault. And your dads. Remember the City of the Underworld?" I asked.

She nodded then whispered hoarsely, "Yeah. "

"Well, that used to be Atlantis."

"I read about that once," she said.

"My mom was queen and I was the Prince. Since it was only my mom managing it, it was easier to overthrow our kingdom which is what the Royal Family of the Underworld did. My mom fled to Athens for help and the royal family agreed to take us under their wing. I was caught stealing food and they punished my mom for it."

I sighed and finished, " That is why I hate the Royals."

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth whispered.

" 'S not your fault." I grumbled.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Sorry for yelling. I got the bags back."

She turned and saw them lying there.

"It's okay. Sorry to you too."

"Don't worry. Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I found some berries—."

I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it.

"-Don't worry ; none of them were poisonous."

I chuckled and fell asleep.

Annabeth's POV

Percy once again drifted off into a blissful sleep and I tossed and turned unable to sleep. But when I did, I wished I was awake.

"_Annabeth," Aphrodite said. _

"_Yes?" I asked. _

"_Don't play dumb!" she scolded. "Daughter of Athena, why did you yell at Percy? He was being nice." _

"_Sorry."_

"_Anyway, your mom wanted me to tell you to follow the owl."_

"_What?"_

"_Sweet dreams." _

And with that she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Percy knows that he's a demigod, he's a former prince and aphrodite wont leave Annabeth alone.<br>What did you think?**

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**LAUGHwithaSMILE****: I'm flattered you think that way. Thanks. **

**Child of Wisdom, ****It's just me**** and ****Padfoot****: thanks. **

**Kiransomers: ****I like those lines too! **

**Thanks to everyone who put this on alert or favourites. (: **

**Okay, **_NeWsFlAsH:_** It's all modernized now. In the story I mean. Like the kingdoms and stuff are still there just they now use technology. Like England. **

****If you already thought that ignore this.

**** If you didnt sorry but writing it like it was in the olden times was getting hard. (: Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>~ The Story chapter fiiive.<strong>

"Annabeth!" I heard someone scream.

I grumbled and rolled over into a position where I could cover my ears to muffle out the noise which was rudely interrupting my sleep.

"Anna—AHHH!" He screamed again. "I'm in grave danger! HELP!"

Finally my brain clicked and I realized it was Percy but I still didnt come out of my slumber just yet. I mean sure I'd get up but I like my beauty sleep too.

"Percyyy" I groaned. "Shut uppp."

Wait Percy. I jumped out of bed (if I could even call it that considering it was just a rock and a sheet) and raced over to where Percy was only to see that the 'grave danger' he was in was being pecked at by an owl. It had perched itself on Percy's shoulder and used its beak to peck him numerous times. Percy continued screaming and flailing his arms around. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I spluttered out in chuckles and laughs. I was laughing so hard that I can't explain how much _more_ I was laughing when the tiny little creature and caused Percy to fall on the ground helplessly.

"HEEELPPP!" he managed to scream in between a chorus of 'ows' and 'ouches'.

I decided to spare him and petted the owl to get it away.

"Go away," I muttered in annoyance when the owl wouldn't budge.

'_But, my lady he's—'_ the voice said in my head.

Umm, I thought. Mr. Owl?

'_Yes, my lady?' It replied. _

Holy shit an owl was talking to me. WHY WAS IT TALKING? That is not possible; I studied biology and I am 100% owls do _not _talk. 'Why are you called me 'my lady'? Oh wait scratch that.' I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. 'Daughter of Athena thing right?' I asked it.

'_This boy is—' _

'My friend. Stop hurting him.' I commanded. **(a/n to sort any confusion, Annabeth is saying this in her head right now)**

The owl almost instantly fluttered away and landed on a branch not too far from us.

Percy grunted and got up.

"It's a good thing I scared that bird off," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked not believing my ears. "_You _scared it off? If I hadn't been here your face would've been pecked off!"

Percy, the inattentive child that he is, stalked away carelessly his eyes matching the owl's; big and wide. He stared intently at the owl and grabbed the bow and arrows we had brought along amongst many other weapons. Percy was going to shoot the owl. But before I could say anything to stop him, he had already released the arrow. I thanked the gods that he was no good at archery.

Grabbing his arm I said calmly, "Percy! What do you think you were doing?" Okay maybe not as calmly as I wanted it to sound but the message rang clear nevertheless.

"Damn bird," he murmured under his breath.

"Shut up,"I told him. I went up to the bird and petted the poor thing was speaking to it in my mind.

'Mr. Owl?'

'_Yes, my lady.' _He responded.

'Arent you supposed to lead us somewhere?' I asked recalling what Aphrodite said to me last night.

'_Yes. But the boy—'_

'Is coming. Shall we go?' I told him. Gods! What does this owl have against Percy?

'_Of course, my lady.' _

'Listen, could you fly ahead and direct me by telling my where you're going? Just so that Percy doesn't try to kill you again.' I requested.

After the owl agreed to it (who's name was Regio **[a/n latin for direction ;)] **by the way) I scrambled to get Percy up and start our journey. A new kind of adrenaline rushed through me. Perhaps it was because we now had a sense of direction.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "Um, how'd you get the bags out of the water? They were almost sinking when I left." I said this with hesitance; I didnt know if Percy would blow up again at the remembrance of our fight but I had nothing to worry about.

"When you stormed off," he said correcting me with a stupid smug smile on his face.

"I did not storm off. I casually walked away."

"Please, Annabeth. You were anything _but_ 'casually walking away'." He said the last part in a pitch higher than his normal; I suppose he was trying (and failing!) to imitate me.

I scowled and he laughed.

"Would you just answer the question?" I asked.

"Yes." The smirk reappeared on his face.

"Percy!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yes, wise girl?" He said with a smile playing on his lips though he tried to act serious.

"How did you get the bags out of the water, Seaweed Brain?" I asked as sweetly as I could which, to be honest, wasn't sweet at all. What could I do? He was testing my patience!

Percy leaned down to me and came so close until his breath tickled my ear.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he whispered.

I still wanted to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, go ahead. Yell at me. I deserve it. This was a really shitty chapter. <strong>

**Review about hate for it. **

**I'm totally blank right now so guys please help me out and tell me want you guys want in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

ThAnKs To My ReViEwErS: **KiranSomers, Nancydrew bfan and LAUGHwithaSMILE. **

**I will take all your ideas into consideration. (: **

**Sorry, sorry sorry for the late update!**

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

A Stranger With Green Eyes.

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV 

Regio led us to a faraway place with civilization. Yes! I smiled as I took in the shops, people and quaint little town . Percy looked at me also grinning.

Regio flapped his grey feathers and sat on my shoulder.

'_My Lady, lady Athena calls me. I must leave you here. But do not worry; I will come back when needed.'_

Aw, I was gonna miss the little guy.

"Oh, okay thanks," I said.

'_For the record, my lady, I will miss you too.'_

Then he fluttered off.

"For what?" Percy asked, befuddled. What was he talking about? Wait did I thank Regio aloud? Crap.

"Oh sorry, just talking to myself I guess," I shrugged. When Percy kept looking at me sceptically I just smiled sweetly.

Old women dressed in modern clothing (surprisingly) looked at us as we walked towards a shop with a green roof called: Moda's Fashion. People passed us as we looked around hoping for a hotel or something to stay in. We didnt find it. Yet. But we did, however, find a car dealership and a farmer's horse stable with a 'horses for sale' sign on the front of the white picket fence. I wasn't too excited about it but apparently Percy loved horses. They were pretty cool though, until one kicked me.

"Ahh!" I yelped as I went sailing back.

Just in the nick of time, Percy caught me and helped me to my feet. I thanked hm and attempted to brush off the foot – or is t hoof?- print of that vicious horse that kicked me.

"I'm fine really," I told Percy when he asked for the umpteenth time if I was alright.

"Okay," Percy said. "I have about $400 dollars here. So we buy a horse because the cars are pretty out of our budget. Well, unless you have some money?" he asked me that with an unusual tone. It was like part of him wanted a car (who wouldn't?) and part of him wanted one of those damn horses. It was pretty impossible to tell which side was more dominant.

My bag that had been slung over my shoulder fell and I bent down checking for money. Feeling around my bag, I found a wad of bills.

"Um, okay. I got another 500 hundred. We cant buy a car with 900 so," I trailed off.

"We buy a horse. Maybe two." He said.

"Or, we stay here and like, you know, live?" Okay I had to admit that came out a bit more sarcastic than I originally planned but I just _really_ don't like horses.

"You're forgetting that you are a princess. This land is not too far off the borders of Athens; people will recognize you."

He was right; I was forgetting who I was. But I had such a great time not having to deal with the pressures of being a princess, my dad and the locked up castles. I felt normal and for once I had a friend.

But the whole 'princess-me' wasn't completely gone.

"We'll get lost again!" I whined.

"I know where I'm going, Annabeth. Just trust me," he said earnestly.

We continued walking a couple of steps further and pretty soon the only sound that could be heard was the sound of our feet hitting the gravel ground.

"So, you know this place well?" I asked in my horrible attempt to make small talk.

I know silence wasn't awkward but it felt like he was mad at me and I don't know why. Maybe I offended his horses. He did like them.

"Lets just say that I've been here before."

Oooh, Mr. Creep-and-mysterious-with-short-unsatisfying-answers, I see.

The white picket fence grew nearer and nearer.

"Hi," I greeted the old farmer pleasantly. "Horses for sale? How much for one?"

I asked because Percy was too busy dancing along with 'Old McDonald' that was blaring out of the farmer's stereo.

"Free," he said bluntly in a southern accent.

"But sir, I insist," I urged. Percy nudged me obviously telling me to take the deal but I couldn't take two horses for free from an elderly man whose farm business seemed to be dying out. At least that's what I understood from the brown crops.

"Sweetheart, don't bother these horses are of no use to me. Tell you what I'll give ye and yer boyfriend, here my finest ones: Porkpie and Blackjack. Free of charge."

"I really cant—"

"Would ye rather let them starve to death?"

"No but—"

"Here ye go," he said already letting the horses out of the gate.

I let Percy lead both the horses to a patch of grass.

"Alright, up you go," Percy said helping me mount my horse.

"Thanks," I said to him. I leaned into the horses ear and whispered, "Don't kill me, okay horsie?"

In response the horse neighed and lifted it's front legs up but I kept my cool infront of Percy unless he saw the terrified look in my eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, boy, calm down," He said standing infront of the killer horse. "There you go," he said to me after the _thing_ calmed down.

Sighing I waited til Percy was on his horse and we galloped away.

"By the way, wise girl, his name's Porkpie," Percy said flashing a smile.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," I mumbled back.

As we trotted to the forest again Porkpie decided he felt the need to just stop in the middle of the path. Of course Percy got the normal horse and he kept going.

"C'mon you stupid horse," I said pulling on the reins.

Obviously my horse had a mind of it's own so it did the same lift-front-legs thing and sped off passing trees and passing Percy. It wouldn't stop.

I yelped again and heard Percy in the background galloping with his horse trying to catch up with me.

"Okay," Percy said sitting on his sane horse which was turned sideways blocking Porkpie's path.

"Can we stop here?" I asked.

"Sure," he said with a chuckle though I did not see anything funny in this situation.

"Good," I grunted.

And then I fell off my horse.

His got down and helped me up but we were interrupted by some stranger.

"Percy?" the stranger asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay..? How was it? Leave a review. Remember I can always check my stats. <strong>

**By the way guys, check out my other stories. I started a new one called **Masquerade.

**out of curiosity, do any of you watch One Tree Hill.  
><strong>**you should. the last episode was so intense. **

**- Haffy439. **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n it's been so long but um, my reason is on my profile. **

**I really did try to save the stories. **

**Anyway, if you guys are still reading this, thanks for sticking with me. **

ThAnKs FoR rEvIeWiNg: **LAUGHwithaSMILE, IAmTheThirteenthOlympian, kgpetosa and amazingirl96**

**Oh, and **LAUGHwithaSMILE **thanks for telling me about the horse thing. I tried to fix that mistake in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>A Stranger With Green Eyes.<p>

Chapter 7

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

Annabeth's POV

"Percy," the stranger asked.

What the hell? How does Percy conveniently know the area and everyone in it? And who was this chick?

"I knew it was you!" she exclaimed.

"Pinecone face," Percy laughed, hugging her.

Why the hell is he hugging a stranger? Who the heck was Pinecone face? Why does he have a nickname for her? Okay maybe I'm getting a little ahead myself. She could quite possibly be a family friend or best friend or ex-girlfriend. I don't like her.

Pinecone face looked 16 which was about our age. She was average in height (I'm guessing around 5"5 give or take an inch) and had shiny black hair that matched her clothing making her electric blue eyes pop out.

"What are you doing here?" Pinecone face asked.

"Just passing by."

"Well, are you going to head back to town with me?"

"Uh, Thalia, this is Annabeth," Percy said. You could hear the awkward dripping from his tone.

Thalia's eyes widened like she just realized someone was leaning against the tree behind her precious old friend. I fiddled with my clothing trying to act neutral but I lifted my gaze to meet hers. Considering the fact that I half-expected her to be mean but instead of looking into steely eyes, her eyes were friendly and did I detect a hint of guilt? Maybe it's her way of apologizing for pretending I'm invisible.

I was not friendly.

"Hi, " said Thalia.

"Annabeth, this is Thalia," Percy said facing me. Because he was intent on staring at me I plastered a grin on my face and accepted the hug she gave me. When her hand hit my back I couldn't help but wince. Shit, I'd have to check that out later but for now I put my hand on the wound.

My eyes couldn't hide my emotions for this stranger though the smile was still glued on my face.

"My cousin," added Percy.

Cousin? What cousin? I softened up a bit and actually gave her a genuine smile. For a moment I forgot that I don't everything about Percy. That he had his own life.

My throat was dry and I was aching for some water then it hit me that I hadn't said two words since Thalia came.

"Hi," I managed to get out my hand still clutched on my back. "I'll be back,"

Once I was deep enough in the woods, I lifted up my shirt, revealing a large bloody bruise. Spinning around I scanned the area around me and was unable to recognize any plants with medicinal uses. Damn, I shouldn't have just brushed off the horse kick. The forest was silent; no animals were around. Great, that meant no water that was really close. Oh well what else can I do?

I sauntered back to the clearing where the horses, Percy and Percy's cousin were waiting.

Thalia's POV

Once grey eyes left I turned to Percy and laughed.

"I just hope that you understand that Athena is going to blast you to the pits or Tartarus," I told him. Percy cocked his head onto one side and I knew I was right when I saw him: He hadn't changed a bit . His skull was still as thick as rock and his brain was still as small as an atom.

"You a son of Poseidon, rival of Athena, hanging out with her daughter," I explained.

"She doesn't know. So it's all innocent. Besides I'm helping her; Athena can't get mad at that."

"Right," I said skeptically. "I saw that owl following you guys. Like Hades she doesn't know."

"So an owl was following us, big whoop," he said. Honestly, he can't possibly be more oblivious.

"She was talking to it, Kelp Head," I told him.

"Oh."

Oh, indeed.

"So, what're you doing here anyway?" He asked me.

"We're allowed to leave camp. You would know," I said.

Just then Annabeth came back.

"So, are we gonna keep going?" she asked.

"Yeah, Thalia's gonna hep lead now," Percy said.

"Right," she picked up her stuff.

"Alright so guys get the horses ready," Percy said already adjusting the harness on his horse.

"No horses," Annabeth and I said together.

I smiled at her and we all continued our journey.

On Foot.

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, it was Thalia. If you guys read my other stories you would know I always include her in it cause shes just so fun to write about(:<strong>

**You guys don't deserve this but it was a filler chapter just to tell you who the stranger was. **

**As Always R&R  
>Please and Thank you! <strong>


End file.
